


A Gift to Woong

by sbcreates



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff and Angst, Little Space, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbcreates/pseuds/sbcreates
Summary: Woong gets upset and stops regressing, how does his two caretakers handle this?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	A Gift to Woong

Hwanwoong was known to be the fake maknae of his group, ONEUS. But what fans didn't know was that he was a little. What's a little you might ask? A little is someone who regresses to cope with stress, depression, anxiety, etc. or just for fun. Hwanwoong regresses to cope with stress but he likes doing it. He likes the way regressing makes him feel. He doesn't have all the worries and stresses of being an adult when he was in "little space." Now, you might be thinking what in the world is little space? Little space is a headspace to which the person regresses to. They have the mentality, speech, actions of a child. A little doesn't necessarily need caretakers to regress, but some do. Hwanwoong does, he has two, Ravn and Keonhee. A caretaker has no "control" over the little, they are simply there to watch and take care of the little to make sure nothing happens to the person when they are in little space. Now, age regression is not age play and will never be it. Age regression is purely SFW and a coping mechanism.

After their last performance for this promotion cycle, Hwanwoong went straight to his bed exhausted and body fatigued. He loves being an idol and wouldn't change it for the world. He was in a group with amazing people and a great support base called To Moons both he loved dearly. But the endless hours and hate do take a toll on his body and puts a strain on his ability to keep big. All he wants is to be able to regress for a week with his two caretakers, so he thought.

A couple days after their promotions ended, he still hasn't regressed, not that he couldn't, his little stuff besides what was on his bed was in Ravn's room that he shared with the manager and Ravn has been doing everything but paying attention to him. Hwanwoong typically turns to Ravn first when he wants to regress but seeing that Ravn doesn't care right now as he left the dorm with Seoho he turned his other caretaker who was in the kitchen cooking.

"Hyung," Hwanwoong whispered hoping that Keonhee would hear him. He felt himself slipping quickly. With no response, he tugged at Keonhee's shirt. Keonhee jumps in shock, pushing Hwanwoong back a bit.

"Oh, baby, you startled me. I'm sorry." Keonhee said. Hwanwoong biting his lower lip nervously.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Keonhee asked, with Hwanwoong not answering, he recognized the internal battle that Hwanwoong was having between being big and slipping in little space. Before giving Hwanwoong his full attention, he turned the burners down.

"Youngjo-Hyung just left. Do you want me to call him?" Keonhee asked.

"No-o-o" Hwanwoong barely voiced out. Keonhee looked at him questionably, but didn't want to egg this on, he just went with it.

"How old are you, baby?" Keonhee asked causing Hwanwoong to finally regress. He put three fingers up before putting his thumb into his mouth.

"Baby come with me. Let's get your paci and stuffie from your bed." Keonhee said holding his hand out. Hwanwoong shook his head and raised his arms up asking to be carried. Keonhee smiled and picked up Hwanwoong, who was light as a feather, carried him to their room. The five of them shared this one room so there wasn't much space so that's why the majority of Hwanwoong's little stuff was in Ravn's room. Keonhee sat Hwanwoong on his bed so that he could grab Hwanwoong's paci and stuffie effortlessly. Hwanwoong quickly puts the paci into his mouth and sucks feverishly missing the feeling of the plastic against the roof of his mouth and his tongue, while Keonhee clips the strap to his shirt. His stomach began rumbling like look booming thunder. Keonhee cooed.

"Looks like my baby is hungry, aren't you?" Hwanwoong giggles, stomach rumbling again.

"Hungee!" Hwanwoong exclaimed with his paci still in his mouth.

"Let's go feed you, baby." Keonhee [] picking up Hwanwoong again, carrying him to the kitchen and placing him on to the chair. He poured Hwanwoong's favorite juice in a sippy cup from a cabinet shelve solely dedicate to Hwanwoong's little dishes.

"how about some sweet potatoes and bulgogi?" he asked as he gave Hwanwoong his sippy.

"Pwease!"

"Sure, puppy. Of course." He said. "Do you want to color while you wait?" Hwanwoong nodded passionately, excited to color.

"Gunhak-Hyung! Can you please get Woong's coloring books?"

"Sure!" Gunhak replied. Dongju enters the kitchen sitting next to Hwanwoong.

"Woong, may I color with you?" Dongju asked wanting to keep Hwanwoong company so that Keonhee could cook the food. Hwanwoong nodded once again excitedly, just as Gunhak returned with Woong's coloring books and crayons. Keonhee returned to cooking the team's meal of bulgogi and candied sweet potatoes.

"Ok, time to put up the coloring books. Lunch is done." Keonhee stated.

"Yeee, me hungeeeee!" Hwanwoong exclaimed dramatically causing the other three boys to laugh.

"Big boy hungry?" Dongju asked sweetly. Hwanwoong nodded eagerly.

"That's a good boy," Keonhee said placing Woong's plate in front of him. "Be careful, it's hot," Keonhee warned. Hwanwoong just sat there staring at his food. He missed Dada. Dada would baby him more and feed him. He looks down at his lap with tears starting to build up. The other boys took notice and look at each other worried.

"Puppy, what's wrong?" Dongju asked. Hwanwoong didn't respond, he just pointed at the chopsticks then at his food. Keonhee caught on immediately, Youngjo was absent.

"You want to be fed?" Keonhee asked testing the waters. Woong looks at him with stars and tears in his eyes. Keonhee was right.

"Alright, I will feed you," Keonhee said taking a mental note of to talk to Youngjo when he gets back. Hwanwoong hasn't been acting normally and he thinks he knows why.

Several hours later Youngjo and Seoho return and Woong were taking a nap in his bed. Keonhee took this opportunity to talk to the other caretaker about Woong's behavior.

"Youngjo-Hyung can we talk about our little in your room?" Keonhee asked. Youngjo nodded, leading the way to his room. Once they were in, Keonhee shut the door.

"What is it?" Youngjo asked.

"Have you noticed anything off about Woong?"

"No?"

"Hyung! He hasn't been regressing around you."

"Wait, he's been regressing?"

"Hyung! He's regressed right now. He's taking a nap."

"Wait, what? But why didn't he come to me? Why didn't _you_ call me?"

" _HE_ didn't want me to. Now, what did you do to our puppy?"

" _Don't accuse me._ We don't know what's going on. I'm just concerned as you, seeing that I just found out. We shouldn't confront him just yet."

"Fine. I'm sorry. But when I asked about calling you, he looked sad and at lunch, he was about to cry because _you_ weren't there to feed him. I want you to be there for him as _his_ main caretaker not just as the leader. I can hold it down. You know that."

"I know, I know. Let's see how things go."

Days past and Hwanwoong avoids Youngjo only about little things to the point it was making Youngjo worried, annoyed and frustrated. Something was up with his baby, but he had no idea what. Every time he tries to bring it up Woong would brush it off and say that Keonhee handled it and that he was fine. Then, Hwanwoong stops regressing altogether.

"Hyung." Keonhee heard Dongju call out for him.

"Yah?"

"Woong's little stuff is gone."

"what do you mean it's gone?"

"His paci, stuffies and blankie aren't on his bed anymore." Keonhee ran to their shared bedroom to see Woong's bed made with none of his little stuff insight. How did he miss this?

"Where's Woong?"

"He went out a couple of hours ago, you were in the shower. Youngjo is in his room." Dongju disclosed. Keonhee stormed into Youngjo's room after seeing Woong's stuff in the trash.

" _HE_ THREW HIS LITTLE STUFF AWAY. NOW DON'T TELL ME THERE ISN'T A PROBLEM." Keonhee barked worried about his little.

"This is supposed to be our rest time. He was probably looking forward to being taken cared for by us but look at what happened!"

"I know! I already knew that there's a problem. It's all my fault and _I've_ been trying to find a solution."

"He's _our_ little, Hyung. You shouldn't be trying to find a solution on your own, but you should find time to spend time with puppy with just the two of you. It's probably something little that made him this upset, you know how sensitive he is. We need to sit him down."

"I know that we need time to ourselves, that's why I've been looking into taking him on a weekend retreat where he can regress the entire weekend with no distractions. Then I can come back and pick up my duties."

Hwanwoong face was puffy from crying and body fatigued from the hardcore dancing he turned to release his pent-up tension though he didn't feel better. His little side longed for cuddles with his two caretakers especially Youngjo-Hyung. When he arrived back at the dorm, he went b-lined to Youngjo-Hyung's room once he saw that Youngjo was in there avoiding the stares he was receiving.

"Hyung." Woong softly spoke. "I'm sorry." He apologized. Youngjo hugged him immediately and Woong broke down. Youngjo picked him up like a baby and sat down on the bed and began rocking him.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Youngjo asked.

"I just-I was looking forward to regressing with you two, but you didn't pay attention. You cared more about the other members than me, which I know is ridiculous since you are the leader. But I just wanted you two to myself for a bit since we have a small break now. And I-"

"I'm sorry. I should've been more attentive. I promise to make it up to you, Woong. I would never abandon you. You are my little, my puppy, my baby."

Woong immediately slipped to being non-verbal in the arms of his Dada, calm and comfy. Keonhee took his little stuff out of the trash and cleaned them off. He cooed at how cute Woong looked curled up in Youngjo's lap.

Youngjo got the ok. The ok to take Woong on a weekend retreat so that they could have some time together. Just the two of them. Woong was allowed to be regressed the entire weekend. Youngjo was excited, but Woong was _excited_ and he was bouncing off the wall until that weekend comes. Keonhee helped Youngjo pack Woong's little bag with all the necessities for Woong's regression ages then they packed the car, and they were off to the cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @SBsJourney


End file.
